pertalemefandomcom-20200215-history
Krypton
Atomic No. 36 and symbol Kr | image= Krypton_Visual.png | imgsize= 140px | color= #BBDEFB | textcolor= black | voice= | gender= Male | age= 16 | birthday= May 14 | birthyear= 1898 | hair color= Bright teal | eye color= Purple | home= Neomechta | occupation= Student | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Solasta | form= Gas | favsubject= Biology Chemistry | clubs= None | roommate= Selenium | bestfriend= Iodine | loveinterest= | scientist= William Ramsay (Formerly) Morris Travers }} is a supporting character in the Pertaleme series and a first-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Solasta. Krypton is also the representative of said class. He is a huge fan of robotics and likes creating his own inventions. His theme color is #BBDEFB and his Nucleus is a pentagon-shaped pin. Character Summary Krypton is Iodine’s best friend and the class representative. He is a stereotypical nerd who can be socially awkward at times. He is observant but is not good at conversing with others. According to his classmates, in spite of his shy and quiet personality, he does his class representative duties with no hassle. He has a huge interest in robotics and machines, hoping to build a completely unique invention in the future. He loves puzzles and futuristic aesthetics. He has the ability to turn invisible any time he wants. His atom shape is a “pentagon”. History and Background Krypton's official scientist is Morris Travers. Like all the other noble gases, his former scientist was William Ramsay until his death. After locking his Nucleus, he was sent to live with his uncle, Ernest Travers and his daughter Nicole Travers. Krypton developed an admiration for Nicole due to her love for robotics and thus was influenced to like the field. Both of them attended the same school in Neomechta until they reached high school where Krypton must attend Atom Academy upon Morris Travers' wishes. Nicole, on the other hand, attended La Blanca Institute. Personality Krypton is intelligent, quiet and socially awkward. He has a difficult time making friends with other people outside his circle and prefers not to. He will only respond when spoken to. Krypton, however, is only open to his closest friends and is more talkative when around them. Deep down, he enjoys his classmates' company and wishes to be more friendly. Like Helium, he is a dedicated honor student and is very passionate when it comes to academics and robotics. He won't hesitate to share a fact or two concerning those subjects in hopes to impress the people around him. Krypton happens to be not as observant as everyone thought he was. He has a tendency to miss a detail and simple instructions don't get to him easily unless repeated several times. He can only memorize details when he writes them and thus has several notebooks stemming down from his Elementary years. Abilities When his Nucleus is unlocked, Krypton has the ability to become invisible. It is still unknown what other abilities he can gain from unlocking his Nucleus. Quotes Trivia *Krypton is loosely based on the series creator, NicoNico Usagi and even share the same birthday and love for studying. **Like Usagi, Krypton's favorite color is purple and his favorite animal is hinted to be also bunnies. **During their birthday, Usagi would always draw herself alongside Krypton. *Krypton is one of the few Elements who has a crush on a human. *Krypton out of all the other Elements has been to La Blanca Institute the most and the reason for his visits is because of Nicole. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pertalemes Category:Grade 7 Student Category:Class Solasta Student